Mamma Mia!
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Songfic.  Colette is afraid that Lloyd has changed because of the World Regeneration.  She's afraid that, if she finally vocalizes her love for him, a stranger will be the one to hear her cries, not the boy she fell in love with.  MAJOR SPOILERS!


Title: Mamma Mia!

Pairing: Lloyd x Colette

Disclaimer: ToS belongs to Namco. I claim no ownership of the game's plot or characters. The title is from an Abba song! :D

Rating: K

Songfic: Mamma Mia! - Abba

Author's Note: I love Abba. I love ToS (both 1 and 2). So…what happens when you put them together? Duh, magic. **SPOILERS FOR END OF FIRST GAME!**

**-START-**

"_I'm going on a journey to collect exspheres."_

Colette saddened as she remembered those words. She had high hopes for Lloyd but, even though they had teamed up and were traveling together, there was no way he'd ever accomplish his goal. There are just too many of them, the angel thought to herself as she watched Lloyd over the flames of a crackling campfire. He looked up from his cup of hot chocolate and grinned at her stupidly, his wide smile filling her aching heart with hope.

**I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end<strong>

Maybe it wasn't impossible… but one thing was certain. The journey of world regeneration had transformed them from innocent teens into hard-shelled adults. Brunell knew Lloyd felt the same…and she knew how much he must have missed Genis and Dirk, who were no doubt worried sick about him. Zelos had recently talked to her as well, and even the perverted Chosen of Tethe'alla had time to ask about the condition of his best bud.

**Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
>I don't know how…<strong>

Even though the eight of them had carried a difficult burden on their shoulders for months, Lloyd's had been the heaviest. He hid it behind a smile, but it was obvious that he longed for a taste of nativity again. Tonight, on a whim, she threw caution to the wind and decided to vocalize her concerns. "Lloyd? Are you alright? You haven't been eating much since we've started traveling," the blonde said meekly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

…**but I suddenly lose control**

Lloyd looked at her with a surprised glint in his chocolate-colored eyes. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been a little down lately. You know…" he trailed off, looking up at the sky, "I miss dad." Colette nodded in sudden understanding at drift off into the starry night where somewhere Lloyd's real father, Kratos, was watching over his son. Well, she liked to believe he was. It brought the tiny angel a small amount of comfort. As she marveled at the shimmering stars above their heads, Lloyd continued to talk, but didn't make any eye-contact. "A lot has happened. So many things have changed…nothing is what it used to be. It's sad, but at the same time, maybe it's better this way."

**There's a fire within my soul**  
><strong>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring<br>One more look and I forget everything…  
>W-o-o-o-oh!<strong>

"Maybe what is?" she asked loudly with a tinge of panic. "You don't have to hide your pain! Lloyd…you can tell me anything…that's why I wanted to come along on this journey with you." She blushed and looked at him hopefully, hoping he'd have something to say back to her.

**Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<strong>

"Lloyd…another reason I came was…well…"

**Mamma mia, does it show again?  
>My my, just how much I've missed you!<br>Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted…<strong>

"Right. To gather all the exspheres," he said as he took a long drink. "I know that." Colette dead-bricked and let her jaw fall open in astonishment. "Huh? Colette? You look a little pale," he remark as she slowly sank back into her spot in the grass and shook her head. His old self really had vanished. He'd died along with Mithos…but still, when she looked at the man before her, she still felt total adoration for him. Sometimes she regretted coming with him, because the obvious loss of feeling and emotion was so evident that it killed her inside to see him so unhappy. Sometimes she dreamed about just going home with Lloyd.

Forever.

**Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know,<br>My my, I could never let you go.**

"N-No! That's not all!" she screamed suddenly, the orange flames casting a flickering glow across her distressed visage.

**I've been angry and sad about things that you do…  
>I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through<br>And when you go, when you slam the door  
>I think you know that you won't be away too long<br>You know that I'm not that strong.**

"Lloyd, everything is going to be okay! Please don't let anything get you sad…without you, we would have never been able to combine the two words. Just look at the beautiful land before us…"

She gesticulated to the prairie around them and let the soft wind toss her blonde hair, allowing it to billow in the wink like a piece of silk. "Look...you made this beautiful land."

**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh!<strong>

He obeyed and cast his gaze over the rolling plains around them, blades of grass dancing in small breezes and the moon bathing the couple in a translucent embrace. It really was beautiful, and the fact that his blonde angel was sitting before him made the sight even more breath-taking. "Now do you see? This world…you brought life back to it. Mithos may be gone, but don't let yourself die with him…his dream can live on within yours. Please don't let yourself suffer…when there is no meaning behind it. When you suffer it hurts me so much that I want to cry."

**Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again?  
>My my, just how much I've missed you<strong>

"Colette…" he whispered. A single tear rolled down her burning face. Irving lifted his hand to her cheek and lightly brushed it away. "…You dork, you think that's what's wrong with me?"

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?**

"Huh?"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. Lloyd took Colette's fingers and intertwined them with his own, leaning in a slowly bringing their foreheads together. She gasped and felt her face begin to darken at his gentle movements. "You mean…you aren't sad?" she asked in such an adorably confused tone that Lloyd almost started rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Of course not! Colette…I'm here with you, and I know we'll be together forever," he told her comfortingly as his strong arms stole her precious body and brought their chests together in a passionate embrace. Her cerulean eyes widened at his words.

_Together…forever? With Lloyd…?_

"How in the world could I harbor any sadness at a time like this?" he asked her in a masculine whisper that sent chills up and down her spine. "I was a little sad because I was remembering a time when things were simpler…when we had no worries. But now, here with you, I've realized that the past doesn't matter. Only here…only now. With you."

**Mamma mia, even if I say  
>Bye bye, leave me now or never<br>Mamma mia, it's a game we play…  
>Bye bye doesn't mean forever<strong>

His hands tightened around her body protectively. "We are still the same…you and I. You are still my best friend…the girl I grew up with by my side. Being with you is all that matters."

_Being with me is the only thing that matters to him?_

"You're so stupid…thinking I was sad because of you or because of our journey. No matter how it may look, I intend to go through with it until the end…I can't just give up. I'm going to avenge my mom for good and make sure nobody ever suffers the same fate as her…will you still stay beside me and help, Colette?"

**Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<strong>

Her lips couldn't form words. Brunell only sat motionlessly in Irving's arms and relished in his touch. His scent, skin and voice were so intoxicating that she felt as if she could slip into one of her fantasies at any moment. "Lloyd…" she gasped out in a frenzy of sudden realization, "Can…can I be yours? Forever?"

**Mamma mia, does it show again?  
>My my, just how much I've missed you<strong>

The sweet smile the broke upon her face at that very moment made Lloyd turn crimson with desire. Instead of answering her with words, he merely nodded his head and pulled her even closer, until her jaw was nuzzled against the thick cords of his neck. He cupped her cheek and laughed richly at her unusual boldness. She laughed and smiled in return, angelic wings sprouting from her back and sparkling before the enchanted moonbeams. "Oops! Uh-oh…I guess I can't get rid of my wings, even after all this time," she mumbled. Embarrassed, she started to scoot away and fumble back to her spot on the other side of the campfire. Lloyd shook his head and grabbed her should, spinning her enchanted form arm and leaning in, lips only millimeters apart.

"Everything about you is perfect. Don't worry…you're wings are a part of you. They're beautiful…"

He brought her even closer, faces floating together slowly.

**Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<strong>

"…Like me?" she asked cutely.

"Yes, although that word is a bit of an understatement."

That did it.

"Lloyd…" she gushed, not realizing the ample tears of joy that were running down her face.

_I never realized it until now. I thought that maybe, with time, my little crush would fade. I thought the strong, independent Lloyd that I always knew might completely vanish as the real world slowly invaded our lives…_

**Why, why did I ever let you go?**

Lips inched closer with every passing moment. Lloyd could smell the faint sugary trace of hot chocolate on her peachy lips. Colette closed her Mediterranean colored eyes and tilted her head, taking in a deep breath.

_I was wrong._

**Mamma mia, now I really know**

Mouths collided gently, yet tenderly. Lloyd held her steady and Colette aided him, bringing her hands over his and using them to support their bodies. They reclined onto a soft patch of grass and stared up at the inky blackness above. "Colette…I love you."

_And I've never been so happy in my life to admit it._

"Lloyd…"

The words caught in her throat, but by now, Irving didn't need to feel them. The two people were connected beyond body and soul. Their journey had brought them closer through the gravitational pull of tragedy. Like opposite sides of a magnet, they would always be drawn to one another, no matter the circumstances.

_I love you, my prince. My hero, my love…my Lloyd._

**My my, I could never let you go****!**

**-END-**

Shoop da whoop! Done in half an hour! BAM!

Oh, and this is dedicated to my sister Gypsy_Bacille. Hope you like it. XD;


End file.
